The Twilight Saga: Eclipse
Art Jones | studio = Temple Hill Entertainment Maverick Films Imprint Entertainment Sunswept Entertainment | distributor = Summit Entertainment | released = | runtime = 123 minuteshttp://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/eclipse-2010 129 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $68 million | gross = $698.5 million }} The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, commonly referred to as Eclipse, is a 2010 American romantic fantasy film based on Stephenie Meyer's 2007 novel ''Eclipse''. It is the third installment of ''The Twilight Saga'' film series, following 2008's Twilight and 2009's New Moon. Summit Entertainment greenlit the film in February 2009. Directed by David Slade, the film stars Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprising their roles as Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, respectively. Melissa Rosenberg, who penned the scripts for both Twilight and New Moon, returned as screenwriter. Filming began on August 17, 2009, at Vancouver Film Studios, and finished in late October, with post-production began early the following month. Bryce Dallas Howard was cast as Victoria, replacing Rachelle Lefevre who previously played her. The film was released worldwide on June 30, 2010 in theatres, and became the first Twilight film to be released in IMAX. The film has received mixed reception from critics. It held the record for biggest midnight opening in the United States and Canada in box office history, grossing an estimated $30 million, until it was surpassed by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 in 2011. 'Record Breaking Midnight Screenings of 'Harry Potter 7 Pt. 2' The film then scored the biggest Wednesday opening in the United States and Canada history with $68,533,840 beating Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's $62 million. Eclipse has also become the film with the widest independent release, playing in over 4,416 theaters, surpassing its predecessor, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, which held the record since November 2009. Plot In Seattle, not far from Forks, Victoria, who still wanted to revenge to Bella for James death, had attacks and bites Riley Biers, in order to begin creating an army of newborns, who are many times stronger during their first few months than older vampires, follow by the death of her friend Laurent. Back in Forks, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan discuss the complications of becoming an immortal vampire. At 18 years old, one year older than Edward was when he became a vampire, Bella expresses her dislike to the idea of marrying so young, though Edward refuses to turn her into a vampire until they are married, his argument being that she should have various human experiences she would otherwise miss. While Charlie Swan investigates the disappearance of Riley Biers, Edward suspects his disappearance was caused by Victoria and her newborn's army; furthering his suspicions is Riley's intrusion into Bella's room. Bella insists that Jacob Black and the rest of the werewolf pack would never harm her. Bella wants to go to Jacob's home even though Edward expresses his dislike and concern for her safety, but she returns unharmed. During one of her visits, Jacob confesses that he is in love with Bella, and forcefully kisses her. Furious, she punches him and sprains her hand, and Edward later threatens Jacob and tells him to only kiss her if she asks him to. Bella even revokes the invitations of Jacob and his pack members to her graduation party, but when Jacob apologizes for his behavior, she forgives him. Meanwhile, Alice sees a vision that the newborn army will attack Forks within the week, led by Riley Biers. Jacob, accompanied by Quil and Embry overhear this, which leads to an alliance between the Cullens and Wolf pack. Later, the Cullens and the wolves agree to a meeting place and time to train and discuss strategy against the powerful newborns. During the training Jasper explains to Bella that he was created by a vampire named Maria to control a newborn army. He hated his original existence until he met Alice and joined the Cullens. Bella sees the true bond between a mated vampire pair and begins to understand Jasper better. Despite her reluctance to marry, Bella realizes that spending eternity with Edward is more important to her than anything else and agrees to marry him. Edward and Bella camp in the mountains to hide Bella from the bloodthirsty newborns. During the night, Bella overhears a conversation between Edward and Jacob, in which they temporarily put aside their hatred towards each other. In the morning, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement and storms off, angrily. Bella desperately asks Jacob to kiss her, and she realizes that she has fallen in love with him. Edward finds out about the kiss but is not upset, as Bella says she loves him more than Jacob. When Victoria appears, Edward kills her while Seth kills Riley. The Cullens and the Quileute wolves, meanwhile, destroy her "army", though Jacob is injured saving Leah Clearwater from a newborn. Several members of the vampire overlords, the Volturi, arrive to deal with the newborn army. They also see that the Cullens are guarding the newborn, Bree Tanner, who had refused to fight and surrendered to Carlisle. Jane briefly tortures Bree to get information, then has Felix kill her, despite the Cullens' efforts to spare her. When Jane notes that Caius will find it interesting that Bella is still human, Bella informs her that the date for her transformation has been set. Bella visits the injured Jacob to tell him that even though she is in love with him, she has chosen to be with Edward. Saddened by her choice, Jacob reluctantly agrees not to come between her and Edward. Bella and Edward go to their meadow, where she tells him she has decided to do things his way: get married, make love, then be transformed into a vampire. She also explains that she never has been normal and never will be; she's felt out of place her entire life, but when she is in Edward's world she feels stronger and complete. At the end of the story they decide they need to tell Charlie about their engagement, for which Bella is happy Edward is bulletproof. Cast ;Main cast * Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, who finds herself surrounded by danger and targeted by the vengeful vampire Victoria. In the meantime, she must choose between her love for vampire Edward Cullen and her friendship with werewolf Jacob Black.First Official Still Released from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Bella's vampire boyfriend who is capable of reading minds, except for Bella's. In New Moon, Edward left Bella, and now he has returned to try to stay a part of her life.A Super-Lame Romantic Look at 'The Twilight: Saga Eclipse' * Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, a werewolf in whom Bella found solace during Edward's absence in New Moon. Now, Edward has returned to Bella's life permanently, and Jacob is looking for ways to prove that he is a better choice for her. ;Supporting characters * Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, a compassionate doctor who acts as a father figure to the Cullen coven. He is the one that created the Cullen family except for Alice and Jasper. * Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, a loving mother figure of the Cullen coven. * Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who is close friends with Bella. * Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, the strongest member of the Cullen family, and provides comic relief. * Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, who was raped by her fiancé and left to die before she became a vampire. She also feels that Bella is making a mistake for choosing to live the life of a vampire before she could live a full human life. * Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a civil war fighter who was turned into a vampire to train newborns. He's also a member of the Cullen coven who trains his family to fight newborn vampires and can feel/control/manipulate emotions. * Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father and Forks' Chief of Police. Burke admits he has not read the Twilight books, saying, "We can't make the book, we're making the movie", and that he works from the scripts. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Victoria, a vampire who wants to kill Bella to avenge her mate, James, whom she supposes to be killed by Edward in the first Twilight film. * Dakota Fanning as Jane, loyal servant to the Volturi. * Cameron Bright as Alec, Jane's Twin, loyal servant to the Volturi. * Charlie Bewley as Demetri, loyal servant to the Volturi. * Xavier Samuel as Riley Biers, the one Victoria changed to help her form an army of newborn vampires to revenge to Bella for the death of her mate James and her friend Laurent. * Jodelle Ferland as Bree Tanner a newborn vampire created to fight the Cullens, in the newborn army. * Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother who lives in Jacksonville, Florida with her husband Phil. * Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's friends in Forks. * Michael Welch as Mike Newton, one of Bella's friend's in Forks. Mike has a crush on Bella, and does not like Edward. * Catalina Sandino Moreno as Maria, the vampire that turned Confederate Major Jasper into a vampire during the American Civil War. Production Development [[file:David slade eclipse premiere.jpg|thumb|right|David Slade at the London premiere of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.]] In early November 2008, Summit announced that they had obtained the rights to the remaining books in Stephenie Meyer's ''Twilight'' series: New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. In February 2009, Summit confirmed that they would begin working on The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. On the same day, it was announced that since New Moon director Chris Weitz would be in post-production for New Moon when Eclipse began shooting, he would not be directing the third film. Instead, the film would be helmed by director David Slade, with Melissa Rosenberg returning as screenwriter. David Slade dove right into the project, interviewing cast members individually between two and three times to discuss characters and the plot. Casting Summit Entertainment revealed that they would replace Rachelle Lefevre, who played an evil vampire named Victoria, with Bryce Dallas Howard in late July 2009. They attributed the change to scheduling conflicts, and Lefevre responded by saying she was "stunned" and "greatly saddened" by the decision. Howard had previously rejected the role of Victoria as "too small of a part" when she was approached to play her in Twilight. Silent Hill's Jodelle Ferland was cast as the newly turned vampire, Bree Tanner. Other new cast members include Xavier Samuel as Riley, Jack Huston as Royce King II, Catalina Sandino Moreno as Maria, Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater, and Boo Boo Stewart as Seth Clearwater. Actors who auditioned for the various roles were not given a script to work from. Instead, actress Kirsten Prout mentioned, "they made the scenes exact transcripts from the book.... They didn't give the screenplay out. So, the audition side was just reading a page of Twilight and reading the lines that were interspersed between the descriptions." Filming and post-production Principal photography for Eclipse began on August 17, 2009, at Vancouver Film Studios. On August 29, photos captured Kristen Stewart, Billy Burke, and other principal actors, filming a scene with graduation caps and gowns. September 2 brought Xavier Samuel together with Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson filming at a soundstage for scenes at Bella's house. Director David Slade stated that they filmed a scene with a tent on September 13. He also said that they filmed a kiss between Jacob and Bella on September 17. Filming wrapped up on October 29, 2009, while post-production began in late November. Slade published multiple updates on his Twitter account proclaiming that editing was going well. He said the "story and the way they approached the film calls for a more realistic approach." In April 2010, it was revealed that reshoots to the film were needed. Both Slade and Stephenie Meyer were present at the shoot along with the three main stars. In January 2010, an early draft of the film's script was leaked on the Internet. The script presumably belonged to star Jackson Rathbone, as his name was watermarked across each page. Music The score for The Twilight Saga: Eclipse was composed by Howard Shore, who composed the scores for such films as ''The Lord of the Rings'' trilogy and The Aviator. The film's soundtrack was released on June 8, 2010, by Atlantic Records in conjunction with music supervisor Alexandra Patsavas' Chop Shop label. The lead single from the soundtrack is "Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)", performed by the British band Muse. On May 11, 2010, MySpace announced that the full Eclipse soundtrack listing would be unveiled starting at 8 a.m. the following morning every half-hour, totaling six hours. The album debuted at #2 on Billboard 200. Distribution Marketing On November 5, 2009, the American Film Market revealed the first poster for Eclipse. In late February 2010, Summit Entertainment announced that the first trailer would be attached to the studio's own film, Remember Me, which also stars Robert Pattinson. On March 10, 2010, a 10-second preview of the trailer was released online, followed by the release of the full trailer the next day. The trailer's release coincided with the launching of the film's official website. On March 19, 2010, The Twilight Saga: New Moon was released on DVD and Blu-ray; the Walmart Ultimate Fan Edition includes a 7-minute first look at Eclipse. On March 23, the second poster for the film was released. The final Eclipse trailer debuted on The Oprah Winfrey Show, and in promotion for the movie, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, and Dakota Fanning made a guest appearance on the show May 13; the audience also viewed a version of the film. On June 6, 2010, a sneak peek of the film was shown at the 2010 MTV Movie Awards; that same week, more clips and TV spots were released also. In order to tie in the lunar eclipse on June 26, 2010, Summit Entertainment hosted screenings of the first two films in ''The Twilight Saga'' film series in twelve cities throughout the United States. The event was streamed live from Philadelphia and San Diego, and included cast member appearances and special previews of Eclipse. Nordstrom and Summit Entertainment joined together to sell a fashion collection inspired by the film, as was done for the previous installment. Created by Awake Inc., the collection is based on Ashley Greene's character, Alice, and Kristen Stewart's character, Bella. The Eclipse collection became available on June 4, 2010. In a similar style to its New Moon marketing, Burger King started promoting the film on Monday, June 21, 2010. Their promotion heavily focuses on the "Team Jacob vs. Team Edward" aspect of the film. Release Tickets for Eclipse went on sale on various online movie ticket sellers on Friday, May 14, 2010. The official red carpet premiere for the film was held on June 24, 2010, at the Los Angeles Nokia Theatre. Fans had the option of lining up starting on June 21, 2010, at the Nokia Plaza in Los Angeles before changing location on June 23. An official United Kingdom premiere was held in Leicester Square, London on July 1, 2010. However, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner were not present. (Syracuse, Kansas) in August 2010.]] Eclipse opened in 4,416 theaters and 193 IMAX screens. With that, early predictions forecasted the film will gross anywhere from $150 million to $180 million within its first six days of release, putting the record set by The Twilight Saga: New Moon's in danger of being broken. Eclipse accounted for 82 percent of Fandango's online ticket sales, reaching the top five on May 14, 2010. MovieTickets.com stated that Eclipse was the top advance ticket seller on its site, with more than 50 percent of daily ticket sales. The film was the top advance ticket seller as of June 2010. Early ticket sales for the film also have broken records for Gold Class Cinemas, where more than 8,500 Twilight fans have reserved tickets; the Fairview, TX location sold out their showings of Eclipse for June 30. The film was re-released into theaters on September 13, 2010 in recognition of lead character Bella Swan's birthday. Home media The Twilight Saga: Eclipse was released on DVD in the United States on December 4, 2010. The Two Disc Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray discs include special features such as: eight deleted and extended scenes, music videos by Muse and Metric from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and commentaries by Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, Stephenie Meyer and Wyck Geoffery. It was released on December 1, 2010 in New Zealand and Australia. There is also a "gift set" Two-Disc Collector's Edition which features a unique packaging and 6 collectible photo cards.The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Collector's Edition DVD Gift Set) In North American DVD sales, the film has currently grossed $164,676,695 and has sold more than 9,424,505 units. Reaction Box office Eclipse set a new record for the biggest midnight opening in the United States and Canada in box office history, grossing an estimated $30.1 million in over 4,000 theaters. The record was formerly held by the previous film New Moon with $26.3 million in 3,514 theaters. It held the record until summer 2011, when it was broken by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2, which made $43.5 million.Box Office Report: Final 'Harry Potter' Grosses a Record-Breaking $43.5 Million in Midnight Runs. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 15 July 2011. Eclipse also had the highest midnight gross of the franchise until it was topped in November 2011 by its successor Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ($30.3 million).'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1' earns $30.25 million at midnight showings The movie also surpassed Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen in total grosses for a midnight screening in IMAX. Eclipse garnered more than $1 million at 192 theaters, while Revenge of the Fallen earned $959,000, until it was beaten five months later by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 with $1.4 million.Harry Potter Posts Big Opening Night Numbers. Retrieved 19 November 2010. The film grossed $68.5 million on its opening day in the United States and Canada, becoming the biggest single-day Wednesday opening over Revenge of the Fallen s $62 million, and the third biggest single-day opening ever at the time. As of 2011, the film has the third highest opening day gross of the series behind New Moon ($72.7 million) and Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ($72.0 million).Box office update: 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn' bites into the third-best opening day ever with $72 mil Furthermore, the film earned $9 million at various IMAX locations during its first week. After six days of release in the U.S.A. and Canada, the film ended Independence Day with a total of $176.4 million, including $64.8 million during its first weekend.Box office: 'Twilight Saga: Eclipse' is huge but just short of 'New Moon'; 'Airbender' has solid start. Retrieved July 5, 2010. In its second weekend, the film fell 51%, a better standing than its predecessors, grossing an estimated $31.7 million. The film opened overseas with $16.2 million, beating records set by the film's predecessor in Russia with an estimated $3.9 million (since surpassed by Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, which earned $5 million), in Italy with an estimated $3.1 million, in the Philippines grossing $1.2 million, and in Belgium, where it grossed an estimated $1.1 million. It is the third-best opening day ever in Italy; in the Philippines, Eclipse topped Spider-Man 3 for the best opening-day ever, and was the highest opening-day ever in Belgium. In three days, Eclipse topped the box office with $121.3 million and during its first weekend, it earned $71.3 million. Overseas in its second weekend, the film grossed $70.6 million from 9,440 screens in 63 markets, a 1% drop from its first weekend. The film opened in the United Kingdom at #1, grossing $20.7 million from 523 locations (including previews), the market's biggest opening of 2010 (until Toy Story 3 surpassed it) and about $1.7 million more than New Moon grossed in its opening weekend in November 2009. The film also debuted at #1 in France, grossing $13.3 million, marking the third-largest opening in the country for a 2010 film (behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 s $20.7 million and Alice in Wonderland s $15.4 million). The film opened at number one in South Korea with $4.9 million. The film ended its box-office run in the U.S.A. and Canada on October 21, 2010 having grossed $300,531,751, surpassing its predecessor New Moon which grossed $296,623,634 a few months prior, to become the highest-grossing film of the franchise and the highest-grossing romantic fantasy, werewolf, and vampire movie of all time at the American and Canadian box office. It is the fourth movie of 2010 to reach $300 million and ranks 46th on the all-time chart in the United States and Canada. Compared to its predecessor overseas, it has grossed $393,047,815 against New Moon s $413,203,156. Therefore, internationally, Eclipse remains the second highest-grossing film in the franchise with $693,579,566 against New Moon s $709,826,790. Eclipse s highest-grossing markets outside North America are the UK, Ireland and Malta ($45,709,785), Germany ($33,087,955), France and the Maghreb region ($32,987,421), Italy ($19,984,000), Brazil ($30,499,010), and Australia ($28,566,737). Critical response Reviews for the film were mixed, but more favorable than New Moon. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 49% based on 229 reviews. The site's general consensus is that, "Stuffed with characters and overly reliant on uninspired dialogue, Eclipse won't win The Twilight Saga many new converts, despite an improved blend of romance and action fantasy." Review aggregation website Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 reviews from film critics, the film holds a rating score of 58/100 based on 38 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". The Hollywood Reporter posted a positive review of Eclipse, saying the film "nails it". Peter Debruge of Variety reports that the film "finally feels more like the blockbuster this top-earning franchise deserves". Rick Bentley of McClatchy Newspapers stated the film was the best in The Twilight Saga so far, suggesting that, "The person who should be worried is Bill Condon, the director tapped for the two-part finale, Breaking Dawn. He's got a real challenge to make movies as good as Eclipse." The New York Times praised David Slade's ability to make an entertaining film, calling it funny and better than its predecessors, but wrote that the acting has not improved much. Giving the film 4.5 out of 5 stars, Betsey Sharkey from The Los Angeles Times praised David Slade's method of blending his previous works to form a funny movie. She stated, "Eclipse eclipses its predecessors." The film was also listed in 49th place by Moviefone on its list of the 50 best movies of 2010. Roger Moore of the Orlando Sentinel gave the film 2.5 out of 4 stars, stating, "The dullness of the performances really stands out when somebody like Bryce Dallas Howard, or Anna Kendrick turn up and liven up their scenes." While calling the film "too chatty and too long", he did compliment David Slade's directing and noted that the movie will please the fans. Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune gave the film 2 out of 5 stars, stating that David Slade's pacing is "everything like molasses running uphill". He also criticized the characters, the actors portraying them, the big close-ups of hand-held devices, and called Howard Shore's score "gunk". Wesley Morris from the Boston Globe stated, "If the first two movies were "get a room," part three is "get a therapist". He said the second and third film "repeat that discovery [in Twilight] without truly deepening it...the movies are interesting without ever being good." A mixed review said that while "Eclipse restores some of the energy New Moon zapped out of the franchise and has enough quality performances to keep it involving", the film "isn't quite the adrenaline-charged game-changer for love story haters that its marketing might lead you to believe. The majority of the 'action' remains protracted and not especially scintillating should-we-or-shouldn't-we conversations between the central triangle." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film a more positive review than for the first two films in the saga, but still felt the movie was a constant, unclever conversation between the three main characters. He criticized the "gazes" both Edward and Jacob give Bella throughout the movie, and noted that the mountain range that appears in the film looks "like landscapes painted by that guy on TV who shows you how to paint stuff like that." He also predicted that a lack of understanding for the film series in general would not bode well with the audience, stating, "I doubt anyone not intimately familiar with the earlier installments could make head or tails of the opening scenes." He gave the film 2 stars out of 4. Steve Persall of the St. Peterburg Times called the movie "just monstrously bad", and said, "Eclipse leaves the sputtering story arc in idle, with only an uneasy truce between the vampire and werewolf clans amounting to anything new" and rating it grade C-. Grade C- The Guardian's columnist Peter Bradshaw gave the film a one-star rating in a review that lampooned Bella's continued abstinence, among other plot elements. Bradshaw, dubbing the series "The epic of the unbroken duck", wrote that "Bella Swan is starting to make Doris Day look like the nympho from hell", and concluded that "it could be time to sharpen the wooden stake." Accolades Sequels Summit Entertainment announced in November 2008 that they had obtained the rights to the fourth book in the Twilight series, Breaking Dawn and greenlit a two film adaptation in April 2010. The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 was released on November 18, 2011 and Part 2 on November 16, 2012 with Bill Condon directing, and author Stephenie Meyer co-producing. See also * Vampire film References External links * * * * * Category:2010 films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s romance films Category:2010s teen films Category:English-language films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:American teen romance films Category:American films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by David Slade Category:Films set in Washington (state) Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:IMAX films Category:American sequel films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:StudioCanal films 3 Category:Werewolves in film Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:Temple Hill Entertainment films Category:Screenplays by Melissa Rosenberg Category:Films about revenge